Robert "Rob" Jenkins
Name: Robert 'Rob' Jenkins Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Only one, but it's Rob's true passion - Basketball. Appearance: Nature helped Rob with his interest, giving him an appropriate height for a Basketball player (6'5"). Due to his intensive training, his body is just as well built and muscular as heavy (210 lbs). He has short fiery red hair, long face, light green eyes and long nose. Sometimes, when he's too busy/tired, he forgets to shave himself, leaving him with thick red scruff. Due to Rob's height and body build, it's difficult to find fitting clothes for him, so he usually sports light outfits in the biggest size possible. During the day of the trip, Rob was wearing his usual clothes combo: no-sleeve Minnesota Timberwolves shirt, shorts, and his favorite Converse boots. Biography: Rob was born in the Irish family living permanently in St. Paul, Minnesota. When he was too young to remember it, his parents divorced, and somehow (Rob never really cared to ask) his Father - a construction worker- won the right to raise him. From a young age, Rob was really interested in Basketball, and his father, who never had any major successes in his life, supported him as far as the family budget allowed. Soon enough, the interest became his passion, almost obsession. Rob spent every single minute of his free time playing with the other kids, at the local basketball court. In the evening, he watched every TV match broadcast. Of course, his life as a kid wasn't always so happy. Rob got into a lot of arguments with local black kids from the neighborhood, who wanted to prove him that 'White Men Can't Jump'. Of course most of the time, the argument ended in a fist fight, especially when Rob's hot Irish temper had something to say. His father, however, was never really angry because of it. What was more, he approved of Rob's actions, telling him, that Respect and Pride are Men's most precious treasures, and sometimes, he must fight with all his might for them. Even now, though Rob is far more mature than before, when someone makes him really angry (which isn't a hard thing to do), a fist fight is inevitable. Also, Rob doesn't like 98% of black population (the other 2% are basketball players with good skills). Rob's path to the NBA was really rocky. He had to work odd jobs, like housework for neighbors and pizza deliveries, to come up with the cash to afford the necessary sports gear, while his father paid for professional summer training camps. When Rob was a bit older, he also had to pay for training at the local Gym, where he worked on improving his strength and endurance. Because of a really crowded schedule (training, school and part-time jobs), he never really had a very interesting social life, and his best friends were, of course, other kids playing basketball. His school marks were also average at best. Despite all this, all his efforts paid off. His playing skills as a Power Forward was really impressive, and he caught the attention of few youth scouts, who said, that Rob might have a bright future ahead of him. He was a star of his primary school team, and now he's a star of Bayview Secondary School basketball team. In 2005, the NBA Draft rules were changed, now allowing 19 years old players, who were at least once remove from graduating the class at the High School. After consultation with his father and the principal, Rob, whose biggest dream is to play in the best basketball league in the world, decided to take his chance. In 2007 he was removed from graduation, so he could participate in 2008 Draft. As a star member of the team, Rob is quite popular at school, and has some female fans. He ignores them completely, seeing them as dumb girls, who only seek fame. There is a girl, however, he does like - Mellisa Li. He sometimes ask her for help with some of his school work, when he has trouble keeping up with school material. Unfortunately, she isn't interested in his sport, so he can't really find as good a connection as he wants with her. Rob decided to take the trip with his school to catch some breath, before even more intense training he plans to apply to himself before the upcoming NBA Draft. Advantages: Strength, endurance and great body build are Rob's main feat. He's also experienced in fist fighting, he is very ambitious, never gives up, and he has really strong motivation to win the game. Disadvantages: His hot temper has put him into trouble more than once, and it's not going to change. Number of conflicts he may find himself in may be doubled by his problems with prejudice against black people. He's also a complete Greenhorn at shooting the gun, and he's a big target himself (both in terms of physicality and popularity). Designated Number: Male Student No. 075 --- Designated Weapon: Kevlar Bulletproof Vest Conclusion: So B. 075 has proven that, despite what they say, white men can jump. Hopefully his weapon will show that they can stop a bullet too. The above biography is as written by Yossarian. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Yossarian, SOTF Help Kills: Paige Strand, Lillian Hayes, Orpheus Campbell Killed By: Orpheus Campbell Collected Weapons: Kevlar Bulletproof Vest (designated), M15 General Officers (.45 ACP) (taken away from Tobias Elwin) Allies: None Enemies: Janet Binachi, Tobias Elwin, Paige Strand, Milo Taylor, Aaron Hughes, Lillian Hayes, Orpheus Campbell Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rob, in chronological order: Pre-Game: *dz/dt *Keep your head down *Twin Towers *Buzzer Beater V4: *The Dilemma *Conquistador *Fucking Compasses... How Do They Work? *When My Fist Clenches, Crack It Open *You Don't have to Do This *The Moment of Truth Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rob Jenkins. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Rob is one of my favorite underrated villains in V4. Some parts of his concept were a bit odd, and I think he struggled a little in pregame, but he did have a pregame and he came off as fairly realistic. Then, in the game, he exhibited some of the most despicable behavior of any villain while still staying consistent. He was racist and violent without that being overblown into cartoonish proportions, and every time he attacked someone I could understand why and see how it made sense, even as I also saw all the ways he was screwed up for acting that way. Rob went inactive, and it sucked, because V4 really needed more bad guys who got as much thought put into them as he did. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students